IceAge
by MajesticBurn
Summary: Now in College, Richie and gear meet a 16 year old college student who is being attacked on several occasions by a wierd creature, but when a new friend arrives to help... how are she and the new girl connected? Enter the new IceAge!


Hello! this is my first Static shock fic... so... tell me what you think! A complete review of it is on my prfile page... somewhere... well, thank's for reading! I do not own Static shock.

* * *

Ice-Age

Late for school

Richie Folly, Vergle Hawkins and a few of their friends sat dully in one of the college lecture rooms, scarcely listening to the teacher Professor Boderson. Everyone had learned the first day not to be late for class; he would single you out and make you explain your reasons for being late. Suddenly a girl with soft brown hair, bright green eyes, three glittering-blue hair clips, and rather nerdy glasses ran in, her arms full of scattered books and papers. Her face was red from running; she looked about ready to collapse.

"Miss Calif." Boderson mused, "So nice of you to join us. But why are you so dreadfully late?"

"I-I overslept."

"This class begins at two o'clock in the afternoon Miss Calif." Everyone in the class burst out laughing.

"I fell asleep in the lunch hall." Her face reddened even more.

"To your seat." She scurried to the nearest open seat, right next to Richie, "Now top begin class, get out your calculators, and multiply 8842365 by 5747, chop-chop." Miss Calif raised her hand, "Yes Alexandria? What is it this time?"

"Fifty billion, Eight-hundred seventeen million, seventy-one thousand, six-hundred fifty-five."

"Excuse me?"

"T-that's the answer sir. Fifty billion-…"

"H-how'd you know that?"

"I just know. That's an easy problem."

"Easy for her to say." Vergle mumbled; he'd barely gotten his calculator out.

"Cool." Richie whispered; he doubted she was a bang baby like him, so he assumed she was a natural genius, so she might bode well for a 'smart people collaboration' event.

At the end of class Alexandria scurried to get her things, "What's the rush? Richie asked curiously.

"I have to be on the other side of campus in three minutes!"

"Professor Yapples class right? I have him next to. Common, I'll show you a shortcut!"

After they grabbed their books, he dragged her to their next class; it only took one minute, "Wow! That's cool!" She said cheerfully.

"How old are you? You don't look old enough to be in college."

"That's because I'm technically not. I'm sixteen. You?"

"Nineteen. You, you're brilliant!"

"Thanks, but you're like, the top student in our class! I can't compare to you! You definitely put the dumb blond myth down."

"Hey! That's so not cool."

"All well! Hey um… since we have a couple classes together do you want to swap numbers incase one of us misses a class?" Her face was red, Richie smiled at her humility, he understood.

"Sure, sit next to me in class?" She smiled and nodded, "I must warn you though… I'm not very reliable…"

"Hum… me nether. Let's hurry!"

* * *

After class Richie noticed she was no longer hurrying, "Huh… was this your last class of the day?" 

"No…" she said slowly, "My next class is in an hour and a half. What about you? You don't appear to be hurried either."

"Yeah… My next class is an hour away. You wanna go get a bite to eat?"

She shook her head, "Sorry. I've gotta go into work for an hour. I need to get there by five."

"But… it's 4:45." He said glancing at his watch; he wondered why he'd chosen afternoon classes, and why they had to go so late in the day.

"Yeah I know, but my work is only a ten minute walk away."

"Well… let me walk you to work, least I can do." He suddenly stopped, "Wait… do you do anything _but_ go to school and work?"

"Well… I have Fridays off work and weekends off school. So… no, not really, I spend my spare time doing homework and sleeping."

They had walked off campus; he was a step or two behind her, "Where do you work anyway?"

"U.N. scientific innovations of future generations. We do top secret stuff there. Most of it illegal in other countries, that's why we do them here, we even do some mutan-a-genetic testing on single cells to see effects."

"And you won't get in trouble for telling me this?"

"Only if you tell the press. But… for some reason I just trust you."

Suddenly his walky-talky beeped, "Richie! Yo Rich!"

Richie rolled his eyes and answered, "What now V.?"

"Uh… I gotta talk to ya ASAP! Hurry it up will ya?"

He looked at Alex pleadingly, she waved her hand and nodded, "Don't worry; I gotta go to work anyway, see you later Richie." She was about to go when she paused and pulled out a pen and paper and quickly scribbled on it, "I almost forgot to give this to you." She whispered as she slyly slipped it into his back genes pocket. Then she skipped away.

He stared after her a moment then dashed over to an ally-way, "What is it V.?"

"Dude, this _ug_ly bang-baby was followin' you and that Alex girl." Richie looked up to the roof above him and saw Static hovering on his flying disk.

He shook his head, "Couldn't resist the urge to skip class could ya?"

He gave him a sly smile, "Nope. Now hurry up and change."

* * *

As soon as Richie was out of site, Alex stopped to regain her breath, she knew she was being followed, and she needed to take the secret way to the lab. She suddenly tripped on a crack in the ground, the one following her then made his move. 

"Hello Alexis. I hope I haven't startled you; your father would have my head if I harmed you… if I capture you however…" The creature looked like a fat human about 9 feet tall, his skin was grey and his eyes pure black.

"Leave me alone!" She jumped to her feet and ran down the street. She suddenly slipped and fell flat on her face.

The creature was about to attack, when one of Gear's zap-caps ensnared him, "Last time I checked it wasn't okay to attack little kids on the side of the road, what about you Static?"

"Yeah, and I also think it's not okay to raid the grim-reaper's wardrobe."

"Hah! Cocky young superheroes." The thing broke the binds, and headed for Alex.

Gear flew down and swept her up in his arms, moving her from harms way. He saw her immediately tightly close her eyes, "What's wrong Alex?"

"I-I'm scared of heights… hey wait… how do you know my name?"

He bit his lip, "Uh… I overheard you talking to that Richie kid."

"Oh…" He set her down a good two blocks away, but the creature appeared quickly; she let out a terrified scream.

Gear moved in front of her so that he couldn't get to her, "Leave her alone; she's just a kid!"

The evil being grinned, "Oh please; her father is the CEO of Wayne industries! She's worth money…"

"Yo! Dog-face!" Static shouted, not having heard the conversation, "Come catch the little firefly!" he said; all the wile zapping him with bolts of electricity.

Gear began throwing zap-caps at the monster, ensnaring it in nets. He turned to Alex, "Run! Go! Get away from here!"

For a moment she seemed frozen, but she finally nodded, "Thank you Gear." She whispered before running down the road.

The creature growled in defeat as it slunk away and disappeared. Static smiled at Gear, "Aw… Geary-poo's got a crushy-wushy!" He teased.

Gear glared at his best friend angrily, "Shut-it V. I don't have a crush on her, but… you didn't hear what that thing said about her… he said she's the daughter of Wayne industries' CEO; Mr. Wayne."

Static stared at him for a moment, "Bu-but that means-!"

"That's right V…. that means that her dad is Batman."

"Talk about a small world."

"Oh shut-it."

* * *

Alex ran into the lab, she decided not to tell Professor Diego what had happened, she didn't want to have to go to another new town to be safe. She glanced at the specimens, all ten types were responding normally, she sighed and wished they would hurry and hatch. 

"Professor Caliph?" muttered gentle voice from behind her.

She spun around and at seeing the kind elderly man's eyes she smiled, "Hello Diego."

"Are you ready to test experiment 54-32?"

She nodded confidently, "Yes, and I thank you for letting me be the test subject."

His face wrinkled in concern, "Alex, you know the risks involved in this… you could be seriously injured in this experiment… or worse! I beg of you to reconsider."

She raised an eyebrow, "You sound like my father. Let's just go and get it over with. Besides…" She grew a mischievous smile, "Think of what will happen if it works!"

The two walked into a different lab where three Professors and two doctors already waited. Alex lied down on the table and let them put restraints on her; she looked ready for anything. One of the doctors tied a plastic strip around her arm as if to take blood. She pulled out a needle with a strange glowing blue liquid in it.

"Are you ready Alex?" She asked sweetly.

Alex nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

The doctor touched her inner elbow until she found a good vein, "Alright, give it here… now this may hurt a bit Alex…" She put the needle in Alex's arm and injected the serum.

Almost immediately, Alex began moving uncontrollably, tossing and turning as if she was having a seizure or nightmare wile awake. She let out odd cries of pain; all she could see was a glittering blue light, she could only hear a murmur from the other people in the room. She heard Domingo, one of the younger professors, shouting to turn it off, that she'd die if they didn't find a way. Suddenly all went black and silent to her, a slight vibration seemed to seer through her… and she felt the room temperature rising. She felt like she was going to melt.

Then she heard Diego shout to her, "Alexandria! Alex! You have to wake up! If you don't it's all over!"

"Diego?" She opened her eyes; her breath was rising steadily, as was her heartbeat, "Diego? Why's it so warm?" she could feel sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Come with me dear." He said gently as he helped her to her feet, "You have become living ice child. You need to be in a cold place until I can devise a suit for you that will keep you cold."

She smiled, "Why don't I just go live in Antarctica?"

He chuckled, "You don't look any different… except…"

"Except what?"

"Your blood is now a glittering blue color… and we aren't sure how most of your organs were affected."

"Oh great…"

"But there is one good thing…"

"What's that?"

"You can now control ice; even make it suddenly appear from nowhere. Plus, it cut your weight in half."

"Great…"

To be continued…


End file.
